A Black, a Red and a Purple Flower of Fate
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: When Trucy picks a purple flower, her life gets put at stake, it's up to Athena, Apollo, and Phoenix, the holders of the red flowers, to save her, but can they before the last breath of Trucy's life? Or will they lose her forever? {Set after Dual Destinies} {Rated T for major character death later on}


**A/N: Hola everyone! I had this idea while my friend and I were out shopping and found some fake black, red, and purple roses, and this idea was thought in my mind deeper than it should've been… Well anyways! Hope you enjoy!**

(O)

It was a lovely spring day and the Wright Anything Agency decided to spend it in a recently re-opened garden; it had closed a few years after Athena had left for Europe, but it was nice to just be there, the four of them together.

"Wow, Daddy! This place is gorgeous! And look at all the flowers!" Trucy said excitedly.

"Yeah it does!" Athena said excitedly.

"I've never been one to like flowers, but I like this place… It just feels… welcoming." Apollo said, looking around at the different flowers.

"Hey Athena, Polly, Daddy, can we please go over there?" Trucy asked, pointing to a patch of red, black and purple roses.

"I don't see why not," Phoenix started, "But they're roses, so we best be careful."

"Alright! Let's go!" Trucy said, practically pulling Athena and Apollo in the direction of the flowers.

When they reached the flower patch, Trucy and Athena headed towards the red and purple roses, looking for the perfect ones, "Oh! Trucy, I found a really nice red one!"

"That's the only nice red one! But I found a gorgeous purple one!" She walked over towards the purple flower and looked at it, all the flower had was some purple petals, and no thorns, Trucy loved it.

"Well I'm getting this red one!" Athena said, carefully picking it, making sure the thorns wouldn't stick her.

"Hey Polly, Daddy, you should get a flower!" Trucy smiled at them and pointed to the red ones, "You guys should have matching ones since you're all lawyers!"

"I can't fight her there," Apollo stated.

"Then it's settled. Apollo, Athena and I will get red flowers, and you'll get a purple one," Phoenix said, walking over and picking a red flower.

Apollo did the same and carefully picked it, "There." He groaned.

"Okay! Let me get mine and then we should head out," Trucy said picking a purple flower, "it's hot out."

Athena nodded and started making her way out of the flower patch, "C'mon guys!"

(O)

They returned to the office and placed the flowers in a vase, "They're so gorgeous!" Athena exclaimed, "And since I picked that red flower I've felt… somewhat more energetic!"

"Same here," Apollo started, "it's like the flowers gave us strength."

Phoenix nodded, "I feel the same, it's just luck I guess." He shrugged and looked at Trucy, who seemed to be pale, "Trucy you alright?"

Trucy nodded, "Yeah, just a bit tired, might be from the heat," She sat down and barely closed her eyes before hearing Athena's voice fading away, next it was Apollo's then her fathers, it was like she was falling into a deep sleep, or worse, _a coma._

"Trucy. Trucy, Trucy!" Athena tried to shake the young magician back awake, until she realized Trucy was barely moving, "B-Boss… I think something's up with Trucy…"

Phoenix walked over to his daughter, "She's not moving much…" His eyes seemed full of fear, "Apollo. Call an ambulance, this can't be good."

Apollo nodded and picked up the phone, dialing the emergency services number.

(O)

They ran to the hospital where they took Trucy, it was Meraktis Clinic, one of the better clinics. The three lawyers waited in the waiting room, until Phoenix was beckoned by a nurse to Trucy's room, "I-Is she going to be okay?" Phoenix asked the nurse.

The nurse sighed, "I'm not sure… She's fallen into a coma, there's no telling what will happen…"

Phoenix felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, his daughter had fallen into a coma, after picking that flower. He sighed, "T-Thank you."

The nurse simply nodded, and waited to Phoenix to leave before continuing her observations on Trucy.

When Athena and Apollo saw him, they jumped up, "Is she okay?!" They asked in unison.

Their boss simply sighed, "She's in _a coma_…"

Widget shined a dark blue, "A-A coma…?" Athena sat back down, "N-No…"

Apollo sat down in the seat next to her and looked at her, "A-Athena, i-it'll be alright."

She shook her head, "Apollo… She's in a coma, she might not be…"

(O)

Trucy's thought's floated in her coma, she couldn't think, this was insane, she was in a coma, thanks to that flower, _That flower could take my life… it's like the flower of life, and __**death**__…_She thought.

All Trucy could see was a black wall, she couldn't see anything more, she couldn't hear anything but her thought's it was like she was in danger, and she knew there was one way to help her, the diamond in the heart of that garden. Trucy had seen a sign about it, it could save ones life, but it required a sacrifice, _And whoever digs it up, must be the sacrifice…_

(O)

**A/N: Okay… Short first chapter, but this story will get deeper as we get into it more, I've already planned there will be fifteen chapters or less, just to make it easier for myself, and you guys for reading. Anywho~ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


End file.
